Impress Me
by anjellyfish
Summary: Sarah and James find it hard to impress each other -- since the only reason they're trying to impress each other is because of a silly bet, a small argument and Henri's big appetite.
1. Chapter 1

Impress Me

James ran his tongue over his upper lip. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he continued to write his article on what he claimed to be the "biggest news yet". He wiped away the sweat that was trickling down his cheek with his sleeve, as he managed to dribble in, one more sentence into his article.

Henri made his way down the stairs, skipping every other step, with difficulty. He scanned the room and spotted James -- who's front was faced in the opposite direction from Henri. Henri quietly sneaked over to James and peeked over his shoulder.

Henri held his breath as James ran his fingers through his light golden mess of hair, trying to remove his stray strands of hair away from his eyes. "Say James?" Henri asked, loudly, causing James to lose his concentration. "Where is Sarah?" he questioned, rubbing his stomach with two of his hands.

James stood up from his stool and faced Henri, planting his palms on his waist. "I don't know, Henri. I was about to go looking for her too." he exclaimed, with a wide grin on his sweaty face. "I just finished my best article yet, and I wanna show that _Tory_ how good my articles really are!" he flashed Henri a thumbs up.

"Yeah, yeah, but I need Sarah to cook for me!" Henri whined. "I am hungry~" he bawled, rubbing his stomach. "C'mon Henri. You ate thirty minutes ago!" James groaned. Henri paused briefly. "Yes I know that, but I am **still** hungry!" he cried out, childishly. "Is anyone there?" A strong British accent filled the room. The front door swung open and then shut. "I've brought some lunch -- if anyone is hungry-"

"SARAH!" Henri threw his hands into the air, overjoyed with her return. "Sarah! I am so hungry! I was starving, I almost died, Sarah!" Henri exclaimed, dramatically. James walked over to his friends and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he almost died for going through thirty minutes without food." he retorted, sarcastically. Sarah arched a brow as she placed fruits and other tasty

dishes on the table. "Your appetite is as mundane as the sunset, Henri." she exclaimed.

Henri paused, not knowing what Sarah meant, and frowned. "But I am **hungry**, Sarah!~" he whined. "Oh, alright, Henri. If you could just give me a moment..." she said, giving in to Henri's complaints. "Oh, how _magnifique!_" Henri jumped in the air with glee. "I am hungry, and in a moment, I will no longer be hungry!" he cheered, in a thick French accent.

James lazily observed Henri running around the print shop in many circles. His blue eyes were dull for a few seconds until he realized his article was still on the table. He dashed to his desk and quickly snatched up his first draft of his "brilliant" article, and bolted to Sarah, with lit eyes.

"Sarah, look at my article!" James excitedly held the paper in front of her face. Sarah, who looked quite surprised, took a step away from James, for she had thought that James was too close to her for her comfort. She took the article from James' hand and briefly scanned it, mainly for any mistakes.

_Aha, spotted one._ She thought and lowered the paper to reveal her green eyes, which met James' blue pearls. "I'm not impressed," she said, flatly. James' eyes immediately dulled, his lips curved to form a straight line. "I see many spelling and grammar errors in your _article_." she exclaimed, defiantly. James hastily snatched his article from Sarah and tightened his grip on his fists, wrinkling his article in which he put much work and thought to create.

"_Of course!_" James sneered, flustered. "There's absolutely **nothing** in America that can impress the likes of you!" he shouted in frustration. "Great Britain is where all the amazing people live!" he rolled his eyes. Sarah's mouth dropped slightly open. "You're one to talk. The only things that impress you, are either disgusting or repulsive." she retorted

"Hey," James frowned, offended by Sarah's remark. "That's not true!"

Sarah shook her head and held her index finger up in the air. "May I remind you about the innocent gentleman who had been covered with tar and feathers?" she stated, recalling the incident at Boston. James took a step back and paused, remembering how he had cried when he saw the man in bed, covered with bandages and how the man cried from the pain of his skin -- most of which, were peeled off.

"You see?"" Sarah said, raising her voice. "A _real___gentleman should have **and** would have helped him out instead of laughing -- like how **you** did." she exclaimed, glaring at James. "I visited him later that night!" James said, in defense. Sarah raised and eyebrow. "So you could what? Laugh at his misery some more?"

"I went to interview him!" he sneered. Sarah held her breath, speechless and in shock. "I realized something that night. I shouldn't have laughed, and I know that now." James said, slowly calming down. "I learned from my mistakes." he exclaimed and then glared coldly at Sarah. "But you only praise those who don't make any mistakes! You're only impressed with _perfection_."

Sarah shook her head. "That isn't true. James, this argument makes such non-sense! It's not very gentleman-like for you to yell at a lady." she replied. "You see?" James threw his arms in the air. "You want everyone to be perfect! Do you really expect everyone to have good manners?"

Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but closed it shortly after. Words would not come out of her mouth, so she allowed James to continue ranting.

"Sarah, I know you're from Great Britain, and you're a _proper lady _and everything," James exclaimed, sounding less frustrated. Sarah was fascinated by James' words and listened to him eagerly. "But not everything in America is as barbaric and uncivilized as you say it is." he said, finishing his sentence.

Sarah frowned. "James! Do you _hear_ yourself?"

"Sarah, I know I'm not good at listening to other people, but I know for sure that my hearing is good enough for me to hear myself." James exclaimed. "I'm trying to say that there's a lot of amazing things happening HERE, around you!" he stated, reaching out to her and putting a hand, firmly on her shoulder. "The most amazing things in life, are people who have failed many times, but they still have the will to keep trying."

"Well, I would have certainly given up. I'd rather quit than suffer another miserable failure." Sarah remarked, quite bluntly. James shook his head in dismay. "Like I said, you're only amazed with those who get it right the first time."

Sarah crossed her arms and frowned. "Well, you should be speaking for yourself!" she pointed her index finger at James. "**You** despise my people!" she said, in an un-lady like manner. James rolled his eyes and scoffed. "You mean the rich and snobby?"

"No! The people subjects who have stayed loyal to our King!" Sarah stammered, feeling embarrassed. James crossed his arms and leaned back slightly, deciding to give Sarah a turn to rant. "You've seen the British, including _me_, as foul people! Some of us aren't as bad as you think!" she exclaimed, quickly calming down. "James, do you _really_ hate the British that much?" Sarah, questioned in a seldom tone of voice.

James arched a brow and shrugged. "I don't hate them, but I don't really like em' either." he replied. "Hey, Sarah. You've never seen an _American_ do something amazing yet, right?" he asked, trying to change the subject. "No, I haven't. Why? Are you trying to turn me into a half-wit American of some sort?" Sarah asked, raising her brows, suspiciously.

James' mouth twitched. "Hey! We're not half-wits!" he shouted, quickly gaining anger. "You know something, Sarah? Out of all the loyal British subjects, I don't like you the most!" he said, pointing at Sarah, rudely. Sarah huffed and turned away. "Well, out of the _Americans _I strongly dislike **you** the most!" she crossed her arms in a dignified way. "I can almost certainly guarantee that no _American_ will ever amaze me." she added.

"Well, I can one hundred percent guarantee you that no British will ever impress **me**!" James raised his voice, jabbing his thumb to his chest, pointing at himself in a dignified way. "Would you like to bet on that?" Sarah turned to James, challengingly.

James' lips curved into a tiny smirk. "You bet." he stated. "Let's make this official!" he suggested. "We need someone to witness this bet being made!" he exclaimed. "I'll go get Moses!" he said, turning around to ran upstairs. Sarah reached out to him and grabbed the collar of one of his sleeves. "No, James! I don't want Moses to witness this childish act! He'll think it is utter nonsense!" she exclaimed, imagining Moses laughing at their little bet.

James rolled his eyes and groaned. "Alright, fine. I'll go get Henri!" he suggested and ran off to find Henri, who was playing outside -- trying to pass time until the food was done. "Hey Henri," James laid a hand on Henri's shoulder and spun him around to face him. "I need you to be a witness." he stated, excitedly.

"Witness for what?" Henri asked, with a blank expression. James shook his head and grabbed Henri's wrist. "I'll explain inside. C'mon!" he pulled Henri by the arm and dragged him into the print shop. Sarah's expression was dry, as she saw James running to her while dragging Henri.

"You're hurting him." Sarah, frowned. James shook his head. "No I'm not. He's a strong, healthy boy. He eays a lot, don't he?" he grinned widely as he panted. Henri raised his arms in the air. "What's going on?" he asked. "Is the food ready yet?"

"Sarah and I are making a bet." James explained. "I have to make Sarah be impressed by an American!" he grinned, proudly. Sarah cleared her throat and tapped her foot impatiently. James turned to Sarah and scratched his head sheepishly. "Oh yeah, and Sarah has to make me be impressed by a _British_." He said, emphasizing the word 'British' in a bad way.

Henri nodded. "O-kay, and if either are failed to complete this bet...?" he asked, trying to process all this information into his brain. "If James fails to complete this task," Sarah spoke up with a small smirk on her lips. "Then James must learn how to be a proper gentleman for a week." she stated. James frowned. "You mean I have to stay clean, and possess manners?!" he said, wide eyed.

Sarah nodded. "You must act like you are a royal prince in a palace. You must show polite manners and you mustn't demonstrate the act of rudeness to anyone." she added. James groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration. "And if **you** can't keep your end of the bet, then you're gonna have to wash a weeks worth of my laundry!" he said, laughing wildly.

Sarah shuddered, but nodded her head in agreement. "Very well." she said, dryly. Henri nodded once again. "And what is this bet called?" he questioned the two friendly rivals. James' blue eyes twinkled as his gaze met with Sarah's glowing emerald eyes. The two glared at each other briefly and smirked.

"Impress me."

**A/N: This is my first ime posting a fic on . I REALLY hope I get some readers and a few reviews! Please review! It's like getting chocolate chip cookies! ^^ Anyways, I'll post the next chapter up as soon as I'm finished with it. Don't forget to R&R people!!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Impress Me

Sarah tucked her hair behind her right ear and dipped the tip of her quill into the bottle of black ink, which was on the far right corner of the table and neatly wrote her thoughts onto the parchment paper, _Dearest mother,_ she thought. _They called it The Boston Tea Party, but believe me, this is one party that I wish I had missed! _Images of the commotion at the ship, flashed into her head. _The Yankees claim all this trouble is over taxes. Ruffians, cowardly disguised as Mohawk Indians, destroyed a shipment of tea! _She gently placed her hand over her chest, where her father's locket had been.

_In a struggle, I lost father's locket. I'm very angry! _She dipped her quill in ink and continued to write. _America is a strange, strange place. I can't say that I like what I've seen of it. We live in a barn, hiding from His Majesty's soldiers; sheltered by a remarkable woman. A poet in slave, named Phillis Wheatley. _

_James, Henri, and Moses support these radicals, but I, for one, can't wait to leave Boston! She_ turned to look over at Henri and James. Henri roughly brushed the brown horse with a grin on his face. The brown horse neighed violently and turned its head around to look at Henri -- almost like it was glaring at him. Henri took a step back with caution. "Whoa!" he shrieked and loosened his grip on the brush. "O-kay, O-kay! I'm sorry, César! I won't brush too hard!" he said, reassuring the horse, childishly.

James was propped on a tall pile of neatly packaged boxes, next to the window -- observing what was going on outside. He ran his fingers through his hair and averted his eyes to the left. He spun away from the window and bolted down to the horse and Henri.

James firmly gripped Henri by the shoulder and shoved him a great distance away from the horse and snatched the brush from Henri's hands, saying, "Allow me!" and he gently stroked the horse with the brush, finishing the job.

"Hey!" Henri pouted, jabbing his hands into his pockets and turning the other way to kick the dirt around with his feet. Sarah stared at Henri with a blank expression and then gazed at James, briefly and turned to the table to continue her letter. _When is Doctor Franklin coming? Soon I hope, very soon. _She paused, not knowing what else to say and unsatisfied with her short response to her mother's recent letter.

She shut her eyes and thought about other things to include in her letter. _Did I mention that James, who greatly despises our King, called me a proper lady?_ she thought, wondering if she should write it down. She shook her head and tried to think of something else. _I've made a bet with an American! I'm confident that I'll win too. Surely, it mustn't be too hard to amaze him! _She thought of including that tiny bit of information, but almost shrieked, in shame.

_No! Mother will think of this bet to be uncivilized and un-proper! _She set her quill down and laid her head on her hands. _I'll just end it here._ She thought, nodding her head and quickly wrote, _Your loyal, loving daughter, Sarah. _

Sarah looked over at James and quietly observed his every move. "_So he's fond of horses_." She stated quietly to herself. "If I can just find a British woman and get her to ride a horse in front of James, then he'll surely be amazed!" she thought out loud and grinned widely at her brilliant idea.

James suddenly dropped the brush and turned to Henri with a mischievous grin. "Henri, you're coming with me!" he shouted and grabbed a hold of Henri's arm, dragging him outside of the barn. Sarah frowned and stood up from her chair, planting her palms, firmly on her waist. "Now where are those two going?" she asked, getting agitated.

"James probably wants to gather more news for his article." Moses replied, wiping his hands with a small towel. Sarah sighed and sat back down, trying to think of other ways to "impress" James.

___________________________________________________________________

"Are you ready, Henri?" James said, in a low, hushed tone. Henri nodded. "I am ready for anything!" he said, boasting with a grin on his face. James grabbed onto Henri's foot and pulled him onto his shoulders. "Oh boy..." James groaned. "You know... for an eight year old boy, you're pretty heavy." he remarked as Henri steadily balanced on James' shoulders. "Woahh! Whoa!" Henri waved his arms around, trying to gain more balance.

James took a step backwards -- closer to the crates and made sure that Henri was holding onto the edge of one. "How many do you see, Henri?" he asked, anxiously. Henri quickly scanned the area and counted."un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq-"

"English, Henri! Not French!" James complained, gritting his teeth from the pain in his shoulders. Henri looked down at James and frowned. "I am counting the English!" he replied, in denial. James slightly lost his balance and began to sway back and forth. "Woahhh! OW!" Henri shrieked as his fingertips quickly slammed into the crates, once again. "How many are there now?" James questioned, eagerly.

Henri scanned the area once more and this time, replied, "Too many! There mustn't be a soldier left in England!" he exclaimed, in an exaggerated voice. "What should we do?" he asked, worriedly. "What should we do?!" James began to sway again. Henri jumped off of his shoulders and landed on the ground with a loud THUD!

James leaned back against the crates and peeked through the small cracks to glance at the Soldiers in red. "The British are occupying Boston! I've gotta get this to the Gazette, right away!" he exclaimed, excitedly as he laid a hand on Henri's shoulder. "C'mon, Henri!" he shouted and made a dash to the barn.

___________________________________________________________________

Sarah watched in dismay, as James made a complete fool out of himself in front of the British Red Coats -- continuously making a rude remark about them every so often. James climbed down the steps of the ladder and turned to Moses with an arched brow. "Ahem! James..." Moses grinned nervously at the British soldiers. "Those _filthy_ Red Coats are everywhere!" he shouted and took a seat on Sarah's table.

Sarah approached James and presented him with a red coat. "That's right, James. After that long sea voyage, these lovely red coats could use a good cleaning!" she exclaimed, loudly and smiled sweetly at the British soldiers.

James' jaw dropped wide open and gasped as he turned to look around the room. Sarah looked down at the coat in her hands. "This may need some soap and water." she exclaimed as James continue to gape at the scene in front of him. Sarah eyed James as he turned to her with a fake smile forced on his lips. "Let me help you, Miss Phillips!" he generously offered and began scrubbing the un-attended coat next to Sarah.

One soldier walked towards them and frowned. "Fine morning, isn't it?" James smiled, innocently. The soldier snatched his coat and pointed rudely at him. "Tis' you who could use the soap and water!" he shouted and dusted his coat, hastily. "And that smart mouth of yours..." he added.

"You're absolutely right!" James agreed, quickly. "You'll have to excuse my manners. I'm an orphan. I was raised in the streets and sometimes forget my place." he exclaimed, with a grin on his face.

"Where's that grub we was promised?" the soldier asked, getting agitated. "I'll check on it right away, sir." Sarah gave a small curtsy and placed her hands, firmly on James' skinny arm. "And why don't _you_ give me a hand in the kitchen?" she suggested. James scoffed. "The kitchen? That's _women's_ work!" he exclaimed, defiantly. Sarah frowned and gently kicked his leg. "H-Hey!" he yelled and glared at Sarah for a brief moment. "The -- The _kitchen_! Of course!" he suddenly agreed. "It would be an honor to help, m'lady!" he added, and followed Sarah inside the house.

"Why are there British soldiers in here?" James questioned. Phillis briefly explained the Quartering Act to James. "If Boston's going to cause trouble, then Boston's going to have to pay the price." she stated.

"That only makes sense." Sarah remarked, bluntly. James' facial expression twisted into a shocked expression as he turned to her with frustration in his eyes. "Who's side are you on?" he sneered. Sarah turned to him with the same reaction. "I didn't know there were sides!" she scowled. "We're all the King's subjects!"

"Maybe _you're_ a subject, but _I'm_ a citizen! I have rights!" he claimed, pointing rudely at Sarah. "Doesn't Phillis have rights?" Sarah replied, refusing to let James win this argument. Henri arched a brow and watched the two, suspiciously, while eating his pie. Henri shrugged it off and rolled his eyes, taking another bite of pie.

"You know what your problem is, Miss Phillips?" he planted his hands on his waist. "You think to much for a _girl_." he stated, as a matter-of-fact-ly.

"And _you_ talk too much for a _gentleman_!" she replied back, boldly. They glared at each other for a few moments and groaned.

_How will I ever pull this bet off, if I keep having pointless arguments with her? She'll really start to hate Americans! I have to start being more gentleman-ly... Whatever that is! _James thought to himself.

_Is it truly possible to amaze a person like him who has a strong dislike for the British? I can't say that I'm as confident as I used to be with this bet, anymore. He'll surely cut all ties with every British alive if I continue arguing with him again. I'll just have to restrain myself from speaking my mind and criticizing him. _Sarah sighed, with a troubled look.

James walked to the window and gazed outside, thinking really hard while Sarah was sitting on the chair, deep in thought.

_Whatever it takes... I'll win._

**A/N: Okay, so this is my second chapter. It's kind of sucky but yeahh __ Read and review! I'll write better if I get a lot of reviews! I'll update as soon as I can! ^^ Oh and thank you to those who reviewed for my first chapter! THANK YOU! Seeing your compliments really made my day! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Impress Me

James tapped his foot on the kitchen floor, impatiently and rose from hic chair. "Phyllis, I need a printing press. I've got to get word out!" he exclaimed, waving his hand, lazily in the air. Sarah looked over at James and rolled her eyes. "James, until Moses can fix the wagon, we're stuck here." she stated, waving her hand in the air lazily, trying to mimic James' hand movement.

"The city is _swarming_ with soldiers who'd like nothing better than to arrest us for your _Tea Party_!" she exclaimed, with her palms in the air. As she finished lecturing him, she placed her hands on her waist and glared at him and his stubborn, crooked smile.

"Take this, James." Phyllis reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver key. James turned around with a crooked smirk on his lips and an arched brow, as if he were holding in a laugh. "Tom Maloney published my poems. " James nodded and took the key from her hand. "I can use his press anytime." Phyllis exclaimed.

"Alright, I'll be on my way now." James exclaimed and headed for the door. "Wait!" Sarah cried out. James arched a brow and turned around. "There are British soldiers out there!" she exclaimed. "Allow me to come along. Maybe I can assist you with something." she suggested. James averted his eyes down, and pinched his upper lip between his index finger and his thumb -- a strange habit that Sarah found to be very charming.

James nodded slowly. "You're right. You could help me with those red coats if I ever get myself into a bind-"

"Which is very likely." Sarah added. James looked at her with irritation and nodded. "Fine, let's go." he muttered and eyed Henri, who was sitting on a chair at the far corner of the kitchen. "You're coming with us too, Henri." he decided and gestured for Henri to follow. Henri rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed his two friends.

Henri nudged Sarah with his elbow. "Are you O-kay, Sarah?" he asked, when he noticed Sarah was fumbling with her hands. Sarah looked at Henri and cocked her head. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Henri frowned. "You're fumbling with your hands." he replied. Sarah looked down at her hands and laughed nervously. "Oh. Well, I guess I'm more nervous than I thought." she exclaimed and looked up at James, who was five paces ahead of her and Henri. "He's quite in a rush to get to the print shop, isn't he?" she smiled at Henri, nervously.

"Sarah, what is the matter?" Henri questioned. Sarah sighed, in defeat. "I'm not quite sure how to get James to be impressed by a British." she admitted. "James is young and he can be a charming gentleman sometimes, but most of the British soldiers here are neither young nor charming!" she exclaimed. "I am _positive_ that no British will ever help me to impress the likes of _James_; He's a rebel."

Henri shrugged casually. "Do you have any ideas in mind?" he asked, curiously. Sarah hummed to herself for a moment and turned to Henri, hopefully. "Well, maybe if I can find a British lady and convince her to ride a horse in front of James..." she trailed off. Henri shook his head, furiously.

"Oh, NO, NO, NO!" Henri shrieked, waving his arms in the air. "You can't impress someone as stinky as _him_! He already saw many of the women riding horses around -- and with a leg on _each side_ too!" he added, dramatically. Sarah brought a hand to her mouth and gasped. "Oh my, how can anyone do such a thing with a dress on?" she questioned, curiously.

Henri suddenly froze in his tracks. Sarah took two steps back and waited for Henri. Henri leaned towards Sarah and cupped one hand around his mouth. "They don't wear dresses." he whispered. Sarah took a step back and gasped, loudly. "Oh, how _horrendous_!" she shrieked. "How _awful, _and _dreadful_ that must be, not being able to wear any dresses!" she cried out, to no one in particular.

"Hey!" James, who was way ahead of Sarah and Henri, called out. "If you're done poisoning Henri's mind with you're _politics_, then would you mind hurrying it up a bit?" he shouted, sounding irritated. Henri and Sarah looked at each other, shrugged, and continued to walk. "Henri, I need a bit of your help. You know James fairly well, don't you?" she said, turning to him. "Do _you_ know how to impress James?" she asked, sounding desperate.

Henri crossed his arms and hummed to himself. "James _always_ complains about how the British are proper and well-mannered." he exclaimed. "And I agree. They have to eat their food, _one_ at a _time_. Can you believe it?!" Henri added, throwing his arms into the air. Sarah's lips curved into a tiny smile. "So if he happens to see a British acting savagely, then will he be impressed?" she asked, curiously.

Henri shook his head, "No, but I think he'll be impressed if he ever saw you doing something that you usually won't do." he suggested. "For an example," he grinned widely, with his index finger in the air. "If he were in big trouble with a British soldier, he would expect you to laugh at him for being foolish." he explained, carefully. Sarah raised her eyebrows. "So if he expects me to do something, I should do the _opposite_!" she gasped, realizing what Henri meant.

"Henri, you're _brilliant_!" Sarah praised. "Yay!" Henri cheered. Henri and Sarah laughed heartily, until they looked up and spotted James tapping his foot on the ground, impatiently waiting by the print shop's door.

Sarah and Henri quickened their pace and finally reached the print shop. Sarah turned away from James and looked around, cautiously. James arched a brow. "What're you doing?" he questioned. "If you must know, I am watching for any British soldiers." she replied, proudly.

James rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. "Mr. Maloney! Tom Maloney? Open up! We're friends of Phillis Wheatley" he called out and looked at Henri who peered through the window. "There's no one in there." he informed him. "Today's the Sabbath." James stated. Sarah and James both gave Henri a look, knowing what he'll say. "The _loathe _day." Henri exclaimed. James smirked and brought a key out from his pocket. "Well, the lord helps those who help themselves." he said, flicking the key into the air and unlocking the door. "Remember? Phillis gave us the key!" he exclaimed to Sarah, who had a confused look on her face. James proceeded to open the door and walk inside, but stopped in front of the doorway and held the door open for Sarah. "Ladies first." James said in an irresistible voice that no woman could resist.

"At last, a sign of manners." Sarah smiled and walked inside. She let out a small gasp and froze. _He's trying to impress me with manners_! She thought, and gazed at the wall wondering how on earth she could impress James. "Red Coats!" James alarmed. "We have to work fast." he declared.

Sarah quietly observed the darkly lit, sunset sky through the window, all this time, thinking of how to impress her _rival_. James walked over to Sarah and pushed the curtains away to get a better view of the outside. "The sun has set, that's good. It's time to spread the word." he stated and quickly noticed Sarah's thoughtful expression. "What's wrong, Sarah?" he turned to her and asked, curiously.

_Oh dear._ She thought. What would she tell him? _If you __**must**__ know, I'm thinking of good ways to impress you. _She imagined herself saying those words to him. James started to give her a worried expression, and so, Sarah panicked. Her mouth opened and without knowing what was going to come out of it, she suddenly replied back. "James, are you _really_ and orphan? I heard you tell the soldiers before." she said, calmly. _Oh! Brilliant, yes, brilliant! That was very smart of me to say so in such short amount of time. _She thought, praising herself.

James' expression changed. He almost seemed rather sad. His face read _How could you think that I would be making all that up?_ "It's true," James answered, trying to collect his memories together. Sarah felt as if something inside her chest had jumped and was now choking her throat. "I was a tiny baby when it happened." he added. Sarah swallowed hard, feeling pity for him.

"Mother and father didn't have one of Doctor Franklin's newfangled lighting rods." he continued on. "Our house was struck and burst into flames. It burned to the ground. I was lucky. A neighbor pulled me out in the nick of time." he exclaimed. Sarah blinked a few times, trying to hold her tears in. She was successful in doing so. She wasn't about to shed tears in front of a gentleman.

Sarah listened eagerly as James explained how he grew up and journeyed around to find Doctor Franklin and how he took James in as an apprentice. Sarah swallowed hard, again, trying to rid herself of that lump that was stuck in her throat. She breathed out and finally knew what that lump was. It was her heart. _How dreadful! I-I'm choking on my own heart! Did my heart really jump so far that it got stuck in throat?_ She thought. She quickly breathed out and turned to James. "I'm sorry for complaining about a silly locket," she apologized, and placed her hand over where her father's locket had been. "When you've lost _so much more_." she added.

"That locket meant a lot, huh?" he said, as if he understood her completely. The tone of his voice, surprised Sarah in a very charming way. She explained to him why it was very precious to her and nearly cried in doing so. James pulled his right hand out from his pocket and held it up to Sarah. "See this?" he smiled as Sarah examined the sparkling, gold wrapped around his middle finger.

"It's _beautiful_." she gasped. He pulled his hand back and looked at it, thoughtfully. "It's my mother's ring. So, you see, I know just how you feel about the locket."

Sarah smiled, happy to hear such comforting words coming from his lips. It was surprising, almost, to hear such gentle, sensitive, words from James. It was almost like he was trying to…

Sarah gasped. _He's a clever young gentleman. _

**A/N: Yay! I got more reviews. Thank you Thank you to those who read and reviewed! It makes me feel very happy that you like it! (: If there are any silent readers out there, do review! It'll only take a short while! And I'll post chapter four as soon as I finish it (and get started on it) xD**


	4. Chapter 4

Impress Me

"James, I'm done!" Henri squeaked. James turned around to Henri, who was leaning on a tall stack of paper. Sarah watched James walk over to Henri in an irritated manner. _He was really clever to pull such stratagems to deceive me and have me __**intrigued **__by... by HIM!_ She thought to herself, feeling ashamed to have been pulled in by his sensitive talk.

"Grab a stack, Henri. It's time to go!" he exclaimed. Sarah raised her eyes brows. "_Must_ you do this?" she spoke up, raising her hands up in front of her. "You'll only make things worse." She exclaimed, taking a bold step forward. "I have to." James headed towards the door with a stack of paper in his hands. Sarah bit her bottom lip in annoyance. "_Why_?" she scoffed.

"Because, as Doctor Franklin's friend, Edmund Burke said: An Englishman is the unfittest person on Earth to argue another Englishman into slavery." he replied, with a smile on his face. Sarah huffed. in determination. James and Henri were almost _certain_ to run into a British soldier or two. She had to prevent _James_, especially, from getting himself into any danger. "Stop right there!" Sarah demanded. "Aren't you afraid that you'll get caught?" she questioned, trying to keep him from leaving. James paused and rolled his eyes at her. "I _knew_ this was _too good_ to be _true_." he muttered harshly. "And here I thought you were helping me out. Well, I'm going whether you like it or not." he scoffed and walked off with Henri trailing behind.

Sarah laid her hand over her heart and leaned backwards to land onto a chair. Taken aback by his words, she began to think. _Too good to be true_? _What could he possibly mean? Did he expect me to try and stop him? Oh, me... I should have done the opposite! Oh, spite!_ She clenched her fist hard.

"Just you wait, James! I'll prove you wrong. You'll see." she said, to no one in particular. She stood up from her chair and out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a poster under the stove. She smirked. "Oh, this is brilliant!" her eyes lit up. "I'll go take this to James and inform him that he's forgotten this!" she suggested to herself and almost headed towards the door.

She froze and looked at the poster in her hands. _What would he say if I ran to him and gave him a poster -- ONE poster that he left behind? _She thought to herself. _"James! You've forgotten a poster!" _she imagined herself running over to James. She imagined James turning around with a smile on his face. _"Oh, Sarah. Thank you, so much! I don't know what I could've done without you!"_ she imagined him praising her. Sarah shook her head and breath out. "BE REALISTIC!" she shrieked to herself.

_"James! You've forgotten a poster!" _she began imagining again. _"Oh... Thanks." _She imagined James with dull eyes, snatching the poster from her hands, hastily and quickly leaving. Sarah blinked a few times, trying to clear her head and frowned. _Oh, that ungrateful __**BOY**__! _she thought to herself.

"I should do something that wouldn't seem like I am actually trying my hardest to impress him." she said, aloud. "I have to be sneaky about this..." she glanced at the poster, briefly and just at the slightest second, her lips curved up and she walked over to the stove, got down to her knees and neatly placed the poster back where she found it.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself.

______________________________________________________

James walked over to a thick tree and turned to Henri. "Let's put one here." he exclaimed, pointing at the tree and positioned his hands so that Henri could stand and hang the poster. "Hey you! Halt, that's an order!" a man yelled. The sound of a horse neighing was getting louder.

Henri looked over his shoulder and feel back onto the ground with a loud THUD! "Run!" James shouted, calmly leading his younger friend away from any danger. "In here!" James firmly gripped Henri's arm and pulled him into a large barrel. He, himself, quickly jumped into the barrel beside Henri and hid. James and Henri listened cautiously as they waited til it was safe to come out.

As soon as the soldiers' yells were gone, Henri popped out of the barrel. "What do we do now?" Henri whimpered. James scanned the area left to right and averted his eyes to the little brunette. "We pray that Moses has that axel fixed. Henri, I think we've overstayed our welcome in Boston." He exclaimed. "How do we get past those red coats?" Henri questioned. Both James and Henri stared at the soldiers who were down the street.

James smirked and began rocking his barrel back and forth. "Follow me!" he exclaimed. He rocked the barrel until it fell to the ground and started to roll down the street. Henri flashed a smile and followed him. "Look out!" one man, shouted, alarmed. They rolled past the soldiers just as they planned. "Must've fallen off a cart." he said in a deep voice. "Come on, men! We have to catch who ever is hanging these posters!" he commanded.

The barrels rolled down and smashed into the wall of a print shop. James quickly sat up and checked on Henri. "Are you alright, Henri?" he asked. Henri slowly opened his eyes and looked at James dizzily. "Which one of you said that?" he asked, rubbing his head.

Sarah gasped. _Did something just crash into the wall?_ she thought and smiled. _I bet James and Henri are at it again. Honestly, the things that these boys get themselves into. _Sarah took a deep breath and opened the door. "James! Henri! Are you alright?" she asked, trying to sound surprised.

Sarah looked up, and saw Moses and Phillis in the wagon. "Quick! We have to get out of here!" Moses warned. "Too late!" Phillis exclaimed, pointing at the soldiers coming from the corner of the street. "Everybody inside." Sarah exclaimed. James led Henri into the print shop. Phillis and Moses followed behind while Sarah was the last one left to close the door.

"The wagon is as good as new. We _must_ leave town **right now**, while it's still dark." Moses exclaimed. The door swung open, loudly as British soldiers filed in one by one. Everyone turned around and froze. "So, my men and I are riding past this print shop, when I hear these voices coming from inside. So I ask myself, 'What's someone doing in a print shop at this hour on a Sunday'?" one man asked, smirking.

James and Sarah's eyes widened and they looked at each other with fear in their eyes. "You know what I told myself?" the man asked, approaching James. James shook his head nervously. "I said 'printing these'." he exclaimed, holding up a poster in the air. "You have this all wrong, sir." Phillis cut in. "These gentlemen are interested in my poetry. They wanted to see where it was published." she said, quickly thinking up of an excuse.

The soldier arched a brow. "Poetry? _You?_ What do you take me for?" he scowled. "Show them, Phillis." Moses, urged. "Yes, let's hear this _poetry_ of yours." another soldier sneered. "Descend to earth, there place thy throne; To succour man's afflicted son. Each human heart inspire: To act in bounties unconfin' the close contracted mind, and fill it with thy fire." she said, reciting her poem beautifully.

"Right, so you're a poet." The man smiled and glared at Henri and James. "But I still think these runts still have something to do with spreading rebellion. And I need to find the evidence." He firmly grasped the collar of their shirts. "Tear the place apart if you have to!" he commanded the other two soldiers. "If I find so much as one poster, it's jail for you two." he sneered. Sarah walked over to the printing press and stood there trying to make herself look as innocent and well-behaved as possible. "You." The man approached her.

"_Me?_" Sarah sounded shocked. "What's your name?" The man demanded. "Sarah Phillips, sir." she responded. "Phillips, you say? I served under a Major Phillips under the seven years war." he exclaimed. "Major Phillips is my father, sir." Sarah smirked. "Is that so...?" The man rubbed his chin and looked over his shoulder at James.

James flinched, knowing all too well what Sarah was going to do. _She's a tory. That's what she is. She's not our friend. She can't be. She's not an American, she's a British girl. _James thought, gritting his teeth. "Then you're an _English woman_, Miss Phillips! It's your duty to tell me who made these posters!" he said, leaning in. Sarah leaned back against the printing press.

"The truth, father would expect you to tell the truth to an officer in the service of his genes." he said, smiling. Sarah looked at James from over the soldier's shoulder. James' expression was priceless. It was, in fact, the first time Sarah ever saw James look helpless. His eyes seemed to be begging her for help. It was quite charming to see him in a state of vulnerability. Sarah couldn't take it anymore. Her plan was going all too smoothly. She sneaked a look under the stove to make sure the poster that she left, was still there and averted her eyes back to the soldier. "I...I" Sarah pretended to sound scared.

"Spill it, girl." The soldier demanded. Sarah scanned the room and thought of a way to get to the stove without revealing her intentions. "I'm waiting, young lady." the man was beginning to sound impatient. "Where are my manners?" Sarah smiled, nervously and walked over to the stove. "You must be half frozen riding in this cold weather." She reached under the stove for the poster and crumpled it."I'll fix a pot of tea on the Franklin stove." she said, opening the little door and throwing the poster inside. "There, the fire is stoked." she said rubbing her hands together. "We'll have hot tea in half a tick." She exclaimed.

"Uh, now what was that you asked me? Something about..._ posters_?" she smiled, proud that her plan was successful. "Nothing lieutenant. The place is clear. No sign of them signs." one soldier exclaimed. The lieutenant groaned. "I don't have time for this! Come on, men! The rabblerousers are getting away while we're dilly dallying with children and poets and tea!" he scoffed and walked off. "Quick! Before they come back!" Phillis warned.

"Phillis, how can we ever thank you?" Moses said, sounding grateful. "Keep fighting for freedom, that's how. Now be off! I'll keep watch until you're safely gone." Phillis exclaimed.

______________________________________________________

James sat across from Sarah in the wagon. He was staring at her for quite some time now. Sarah fought hard to keep herself from smiling. The attention she was getting from James was beginning to get to her. The corner of James' lips curved up into a small smile. _That was weird. I really thought that she'd rat out on us. _James thought. _She's not so bad. I never thanked her yet. I'll thank her -- once she looks up. _He waited patiently for Sarah to look up at him.

Sarah fumbled with her hands, trying to occupy herself. She resisted the urge to sneak a look at James' face, but unfortunately, her incite to look at James was greater, and, without realizing, she found herself staring at him. James had a smirk on his lips. "Thank you." James said, gratefully.

Sarah quickly realized that he had been waiting patiently for her attention so he could thank her properly and looked down, embarrassed that she didn't realize why he was staring at her, sooner. "For what?" she asked, pretending she had no clue what James meant. James smiled. "You know," he said, playing along. She looked over at Henri and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. "I don't know what you're talking about." she said, trying to be humble.

"Sure you do," James insisted. "You saved our hides." he waved his hand in the air, slightly. Sarah found his hand gestures to be quite charming, sometimes. _I wonder...?_ Sarah thought to herself. _Can I make a gentleman out of him? _"James, I'm very tired... and I'm cold." she exclaimed. James smirked. _She wants me to be a gentleman? Fine, but Henri's getting a share of my __**manners**__ too._ He thought to himself before removing his coat to drape it over her and Henri.

Sarah quietly gasped at James for willingly giving up his coat for _her_. Oh, and Henri, too of course. James raised his arms and put them on the back of his head -- leaning back, he grinned. "You impressed yet? I've been awfully nice to you today, haven't I?" James exclaimed. "With the 'lady's first' thing, and lending coats. Don't you think I deserve some praise?" he said, in an arrogant tone.

Sarah frowned. "_What_?!" she shrieked.

Her stay in Boston was quite _interesting_.

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was making videos and stuff for my new youtube acc. I made Kingdom Hearts music videos and stuff. xD Anyways, thank you for reviewing! Please review again ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Impress Me

Sarah stalked off to her room, seemingly upset. Moses sighed and eyed James carefully. "What have you done _this _time, James?" he scolded. James arched a brow. "_Me?_ I didn't do anything to her! She's the one who can't take a joke!" he scoffed, looking away with his arms folded across his chest. "She's a lady, and, James," Moses planted his fists on his waist, firmly. "I expect you to treat her like one." he lectured and sighed. "What _did_ you do to upset her, anyway?" he questioned, almost fearing that James had done something childish -- like teasing.

Henri jumped in and grinned a toothy grin "James made the attempt to impress her!" he said in his heavy, French accent. Moses stared at James for a few seconds with his brow arched, and then laughed loudly. "Could this be an unspoken attraction?" Moses stated, giving Henri an all too well look. Henri snickered and nodded his head in tiny little head bobs and whispered to Moses in the same thick accent. "But, I don't think that Sarah has the attraction for James-"

"ATTRACTION?!" James turned around with his jaw dropped open. "With _her?!_ You both have lost you're minds!" he threw his arms into the air, stubbornly. "Why don't you just fire me from the Gazette!" he shouted, sarcastically. "If you say so." Moses replied, shrugging and entertained by his reaction. James' jaw dropped, once more. "_HUH_?!"

"_Serves you right_!" Sarah's voice was heard, faintly, coming from upstairs in her room. James groaned in frustration and walked outside to get some air. Moses laughed at how James -- who was usually so stubborn and always won arguements -- just suddenly gave up when Miss _Sarah Phillips_ began arguing with him. "Get some sleep, Henri. It's late." Moses patted his back, gently and smiled. Henri nodded and started up the stairs but paused and turned around for a brief moment. "They are trying to impress each other!" he pointed out and quickly dashed up to his room.

_______________________________________________________________

Sarah walked back and forth, repeatedly in her room and continued to mumble to herself, in an upset manner. "How could he?" she muttered, loudly. She stopped in her tracks and began thinking about her night in Boston. _You impressed yet?_ James' voice echoed in her head. "For the slightest moment," Sarah whispered to herself. "Yes, James, I was."

_Don't you think I deserve some praise? _"No, not at all." Sarah said, smiling to no one in particular. Two faint knocks were heard coming from the door. Sarah turned around, alarmed, and fixed her hair, thinking James was there, trying to apologize. "Come in," Sarah called out, calmly.

"Sarah?"

"Henri?" Sarah was relieved to know that it was Henri. She was still upset and didn't want to have to deal with James yet. "What are you doing here? It's very late." she exclaimed. "Thank you for saving us, Sarah~" Henri said, grinning sheepisly and shut the door.

She held her breath for a short moment and breathed out, heavily. It seemed that she wanted James to come up to her room and -- at the very least -- talk to her (or even argue with her further, for that matter). Sarah slowly made her way to the window and peered outside. Somewhere down the road, she could see a blonde mess of hair. _You impressed yet?_ his voice echoed in her ears, once again.

Tiny droplets formed at the corners of her eyes as she pulled her eyes away from the window -- away from James, and plopped onto her bed. "You'll win, James. I just know it." Sarah whispered to no one in particular.

"After all, you're already winning."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was very short. Anyways, here's chapter 6. Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**MermaidMidna: Awwww shucks, you're making me feel all warm and bubbly inside! ;) **

**Pansyphoenix: Fireworks? Wow, that's really flattering! Hopefully when they begin to "love" eachother, those fireworks will appear xD (I just made no sense)**

**Peridot Tears: I just absolutely ADORE Henri. I liked him better than James when I first watched Liberty's Kids. I always imitated his accent. Isn't he just the best? xD**

**StoryCurrentlyUntitled: YAY! New reviewer! ;) Welcome to my mediocre story! ;D And I'm pretty sure that this fic won't end any time soon. There's still lots of those "mystery guest" characters that I want to put into my story, like Sybil, and Paul Revere, etc. **

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING & ENJOY!**

Impress Me

James pinched his upper lip between his index finger and his thumb. He pinched hard, in frustration and, because he was deep in thought. He finally let go of his upper lip and sighed. His upper lip was white, where he had pinched. _She __**did**__ save us_. He thought to himself.

"What did I even say to make her so mad?" He grumbled in frustration and began kicking the dirt around, trying to occupy himself. "James," A deep voice from behind, startled him. James turned around, alarmed, but was relieved to see that it was only Moses. "Yes Moses?" James replied, casually. Moses arched a brow and planted his hands firmly on his waist. "Oh nothing," he started off, sarcastically. "I'm just wondering _why_ you're out here **three hours past midnight**!" he exclaimed, demanding James for a good reason. "You've been out here for hours! You should already be in bed by this hour." he added.

"Is Sarah still mad?" James quickly changed the subject. Moses arched a brow, slightly shocked and sighed. "She refused to come out for dinner, so Henri and I ate by ourselves." he replied. "She won't even come out of her room." he added.

James' jaw dropped open. "What? Is she insane?" he scowled. "Is she trying to get herself sick?" he scratched the back of his neck and groaned, storming back into the print shop. "Sarah!" he called out to her as he made his way up the stairs. "Sarah, come out and eat something!" James sneered and pounded on her bedroom door with his fists. "NO." Sarah shouted from inside her room. "Do you plan to stay in there forever?" James shouted again and pounded the door; twice as hard, this time.

"Perhaps _**you **_should eat. You are thinner that I." Sarah replied, calmly. James arched a brow when he heard Sarah's remark and brought his in front of his face. He stared at his wrist and groaned. "Fine." he scoffed and dashed downstairs, into the kitchen. "Moses!" James called out. "You'll wake the whole town up with your racket!" Moses said, urging James to speak a little more softly. "Now what is it?" Moses asked. "I'm hungry," James replied. "Is there anything for me to eat?" he asked, searching the cupboards for left over food. Moses sighed. "Sorry James, It looks like we've run out of food." he said. "As soon as the sun's up, I'll send Sarah out to buy and prepare the food." he exclaimed.

"Her?! What if she still refuses to come out of her room?" he questioned. Moses folded his arms over his chest. "Is she still upset?" he asked, knowing all-too-well what James was going to say. "She has no reason to be mad at me! She's the one who can't take a joke!" he shouted.

"Quiet down!" Moses grimaced, hearing James "out-door" voice. "Oh, sorry." James covered his mouth with his hand. Moses shook his head and cleared his throat. "Try apologizing to her. Maybe that will set things straight between you two, " he suggested. James grinned and attempted to run up the stairs to Sarah's room. "That's a great idea, Moses! I hope she forgives me-"

"Do this in the morning. Get some sleep, James." Moses said, in a deep voice, firmly gripping the collar of James' shirt. "Aw, ok..." James agreed, looking discouraged and walked reluctantly up to his room. "How do I get her to talk to me again?" he wondered aloud, as he shut the door and sprawled his body over his worn out bed. "Let's see..." he hummed and stared at the ceiling. His hands were behind his head and he sighed in relaxation as he bathed in the comfort from the feeling of his tired head, finally resting on a pillow. "I could always try knocking on her door again..." he suggested to himself and tried to imagine the situation he's be in if he were to try that _again_._"Sarah? I'm real sorry. Honest! I won't ever make you mad ever again." _James pictured himself apologizing to Sarah, desperately.

"_Oh James, I could never stay mad at you forever. You are very charming, and of course I forgive you!" _James chook his head and sat up. "No!" he shouted. "James!" Moses' voice was heard faintly, as a warning that he was getting too loud. "Uh, sorry, Moses." James called out and breathed out, trying to imagine, once more.

_"Sarah? I'm real sorry. Honest! I won't ever make you mad ever again." _

_"Hmph!" _

James sat up again and grimaced. "That's it! She's going to forgive me whether she wants to or not!" he said, with determination and marched to Sarah's room. He clenched his right hand into a fist and brought it up to knock on the door. "Sarah, I-" he paused and stared at his ring. He examined it closely, and then the corners of his lips curved up into a small smile as his gold ring gleamed. That was the only thing that he had to prove that there was once a time when he had a family. James breathed out through his nose and smiled in satisfaction.

"Sarah, you're very lucky that I'm _such_ a gentleman." he said to himself and smirked, walking across the hall to another door. "Moses, I need your help!" James exclaimed, knocking on the door, loudly. "James!" Moses cringed, as he opened the door. "It's late, can't this wait until the sun's up?" he suggested.

James held his ring in front of Moses. "I want you to make this into a necklace." he stated. Moses stood at the door way to his room and smiled, taking the ring from James' hand. "I'll see what I can do, but for now, get some sleep." he said, firmly and shut the door. A smile formed on James' lips and he held the ring in his hand, tightly. "Too late, Moses." James whispered to himself. "I'm just too excited, right now." he chuckled, mischievously and walked down the stairs. He walked over to Moses' tool desk and picked up a big hammer. "I hope this works." James said, nervously, and set his ring on the table. He took a deep breath and gulped, closing his eyes; he raised the hammer over his head and pounded on the ring, with all his might.

He grimaced, at the loud sound he made and peeked open, one eye. He gasped. "Oh no, I can't believe this." he picked up his ring and examined it closely. "Nothing changed!" he exclaimed. "Maybe I **should** wait for Moses..." he suggested.

_________________________________________________________

James waited nervously for Moses to wake up. He pinched his upper lip, bit his finger and rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, waiting patiently for the sun to rise. "James?" Moses groaned, slowly making his way down the stairs. "Have gotten any sleep at all?" he questioned the eager, young, apprentice journalist. "Guess what?" James rose from the chair and held his ring out to Moses. "I tried to mold this into a ring myself, but it won't work." he exclaimed. "I tried hitting it as hard as I could with this hammer, over here." James said, pointing to the big hammer on Moses' desk.

Moses stared at the hammer and then glanced at James, briefly, and started to laugh. "James, you have to heat it up before you mold it flat." he exclaimed. "Why don't I start working on it -- before Sarah wakes up?" Moses suggested, and began working his magic.

A few minutes after hammering the nail, footsteps were heard, coming down the stairs. James turned around, startled but sighed in relief. "Henri, sorry to wake you." he smiled, slightly. "What are you two doing?" Henri questioned, suspiciously. "If I tell you, then you can't tell Sarah. It's a surprise!" James exclaimed. "Show me! Show me!" Henri jumped up and down, uncontrollably. James moved aside and presented him with the flat ring, set on the table. "I made my ring into a necklace." he stated.

"**I** made the necklace." Moses corrected, and laughed, heartily. James laughed along, and glanced at Henri. "Henri, when I give Sarah this necklace, tell her that it was your idea." he instructed, carefully. ""Why?" Henri cocked his head to one side. "Just do what I tell you do." James groaned, rolling his eyes.

_______________________________________________________

Sarah yawned, and stirred in her sleep, shifting uncomfortably in her bed, over and over. "What is that noise?" Sarah cried out, hoarsely and sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes. _Now that I am awake, I should write a letter to my mother_. Sarah suggested to herself and made her way, slowly to her desk. Dipping her quill in ink, she wrote,_ Dearest mother, so much has happened -- I hardly know where to begin! _Sarah sighed and looked at the box where she places the letters that she receives from her mother._ Your latest letter brought the shocking news from London. _She grimaced at the loud sound coming from downstairs, but shrugged it off and began writing again. _It's terrible that Doctor Franklin has lost his position as postmaster, but praise the Lord that he didn't end up in jail -- or __worse__._

Sarah groaned. "James! Cut out the racket!" she shrieked and stormed out of her room and down the stairs. "Would you please stop that noise?" Sarah complained. "I'm trying to concentrate."

James turned to her, with a look -- strangely, charming. Sarah arched a brow. _Why is he looking at me that way?_ She questioned herself. James turned back to Moses. "GO ahead, James. It's finished." he exclaimed.

James sighed, satisfyingly and picked the necklace in his hands, gently and walked towards his British friend. He stopped in front of her and straightened his posture. "Sarah." he said, in that same irresistible voice that no woman could ever resist. Sarah listened eagerly. "What is it?"

"The boys have a little something for you." Moses exclaimed, smiling. "For me?" Sarah arched a brow, quite taken aback. "A _thank you_ for saving us." James replied, walking behind her and proceeding to place his gift around her neck. "Here." he said, fastening the necklace and taking a step back. "For _me_?!" Sarah placed her hand, gently on his gift "Moses made it." James said, modestly.

Sarah turned to look at Moses, with shocked eyes. Moses gave her a knowing smile. "IT WAS MY IDEA!" Henri jumped up and down and winked at James. Sarah caught Henri's wink and turned to James. "It's beautiful!" Sarah said, in awe. "You like it?" James asked, looking satisfied. "I love it!" Sarah exclaimed, with a smile on her face and then noticed that the necklace was made of gold. "But..._ where_ in the world did you get the gold?" Sarah questioned, curiously.

James glanced at his hand and folded his arms behind his back, with a sheepish grin. "You _sure_ you like it?" James asked again. "You're ring!" Sarah gasped, raising a hand to her mouth and smiled, lovingly. "It's the greatest gift I've ever received." she said, endearingly.

James stretched his arms and yawned. "Well, now that you've forgiven me, I'll be getting some rest." He exclaimed and headed towards the stairs. "What do you mean? You're tired already?" Sarah questioned, quite shocked. James nodded. "I stayed up all night trying to think of a way to apologize to you." He replied and placed his hand on the wooden railing of the stairs, trying to use it as support to pull him up the steps.

"Congratulations," Sarah said, smiling proudly. James froze halfway up the stairs and turned around to look at Sarah in complete shock. "What…?"

"Congratulations!" Sarah repeated, smiling admiringly.

"James Hiller, you've won."

**A/N: Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. Oh, and also, I bought the Liberty's Kids dvd box set/ YIPEE! Review please! **


End file.
